Icha Icha Party Interesting Story
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: SMU nya Naruto bakal ngadain pesta. Naru sih pengennya sama Hinata-chan... tapi, Hinata-chan keburu sama Saske tuh! wah, Naru punya taktik apa ya? Kocak abizzz...


_Disclaimer: Masashi-sensei, let me be your vice… -cry cry-_

_**Pembukaan**__ (emangnya UUD? (ujung2nya duit))_

_**Zimmer:**__ Tokek!! _

_**Tokek:**__ iya nyah…!!_

_**Zimmer:**__ Eh, gw manggil tokek… bukan IJAH!!_

_**Tokek:**__ Sok… rewind…_

_**Zimmer:**__ ehem… TOOOKKKKEEEEKKKK!!_

_**Tokek:**__ Buseet dah… telinga gw congek, wan! (A/N:singkatan dari tuan… jadinya dipanggil 'wan. Lha? Brarti gw WAWAN dong?)_

_**Zimmer:**__ dah ah cape', mana berkas yang bakal kita apdet?_

_**Tokek:**__ Berkas? Berkas nyang mana wan?_

_**Zimmer:**__ -jedukkin jidad- Duh Illah… jangan2 lu buang lagi yee?_

_**Tokek:**__ Yang itu bukan? –nunjuk rumahnya Kiba-_

_**Zimmer:**__ Itu mah rumahnya Kiba!_

_**Tokek:**__ Tuh Yang ituh! –nunjuk kandang akamaru-_

_**Zimmer:**__ WHHHAAATS?? LU NGASIH BERKAS KITA KE AKAMARU?? TRUS LU JADIIN TEMPAT BOKERNYA AKAMARU??_

_**Tokek:**__ -hilang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu- _

_**Zimmer:**__ -meledaaak-_

_**Penonton**__**:**__ KUDU NGACIIIRR!! –tidak sempat-_

**Icha-Icha Party**

**--Chapter One: **_**Prologue--**_

Naru ngacak-ngacak kamarnya dengan penuh hasrat dan nafsu. "Dimana?? Kok gak ada??" serunya panik alias panci kerik.

"Eh, lo nyari apaan sih pagi-pagi gini?" tanya babenye sambil makan roti panggang.

"Be, kado Naru nyang bwat Hinata-chan gak ada!" katanya(muncrat), "Babe liat kagak?"

"Oh… boneka yang kemaren lu beli di tokonya Ino?"

Naru ngangguk-ngangguk berharap babenye tau.

Babenye ngernyitin alis. Babenye berpikir keras. "Kayaknya…" Naru pun bersemangat mendengarkan, dengan ulet, tekun dan rajin belajar Ia mendengarkan sang babe baik-baik. "…babe gak tahu tuh…"

-GUBRAAAAKK!!-

"Ya elah be!! Naru cape-cape tungguin jawabannya, kirain babe tahu!! Gimana sih??" keluh Naru.

Minato hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ah, sabodo…" ia pun pergi keluar kamar Naru.

Naru pun _kesal_, ia _sebal_, dan akhirnya… ia melempar _sendal_ ke arah kepala babenya yang _tebal _pemirsa!!

"BAAABBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" tereak Naru kenceng (banged) sangking keselnya.

_**SFx:**_ _Fwiiing… Dep… Fwiiing… BUAAAGHH!!_

_Satu Jam kemudian di ruang Makan…_

Sebuah benjolan gede bersarang di kepala rambut kuning.

Naru telah bertobat dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak memeriahkan kemenangannya.

Dan… sebuah sendal yang tadinya sudah tepat sasaran dilempar Naru… ternyata malah berbalik menyerang tuannya kembali akibat kehebatan dan kejantanan sang Namikaze Minato. Ruar binasa!!

"Huu… huu… 'pala gw makin konslet…" nangis Naru.

"Kapok lu… rasain tuh sendal!"

"Duh, nih orang dua… berantem mulu… akur dikit napa sih?" omel Kushina. "Minato, dia kan anak kita satu-satunya, dan Naru-chan! Kasian babe kamu udah tua! Jangan di godain terus!"

"Yey, nyang godain babe sapa? Lagian udah tua, peyot, keriput gitu Naru godain? Mati aja deh…" keluh Naru. (Pesan: Sayangilah kedua orang tua anda. Ini hanyalah contoh kecil anak durhaka. Terima kasih. –pengirim pesan siap ditimpuk Naru-)

"APE LU KATE??" Marah Minato yang sudah siap memegang sendal di kedua tangannya. "PENGEN NYOBA'IN RASA KARET??"

"HUAAAH…!! Iye…!! _Gomen nasai_…!!" seru Naru ketakutan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Udah! Berangkat gih! Nanti kalian telat!"

"Iya…" lemes. Mereka pun berangkat. Naru ke ke kantor, dan Minato ke sekolah. Lho? Kok kebalik? Author tololnya gak ketulungan… -bangga-

_Di Sekolah…_

"Hinata-chan sayang!!" Seru Naru bersemangat monyongin bibirnya sambil bersiap meluk-meluk gak jelas. "Sayang… muach! Muach!"

Kiba pun nyengir kayak ngeliatin orang gila lagi main boneka, "Gile lu, Nar! 'Patung selamat datang' aja lu ciumin!"

"Ah, dia sih… apa aja dianggep pacarnya. Makanya! Jangan kebanyakan mikirin Hinata!" nimbrung Neji.

Naru yang baru sadar bahwa yang ia cumiin, eh, ciumin ternyata adalah patung selamat datang milik SMA nya langsung loyo.

Lee yang melihat Naru 5L (lemah, lesu, letih, lelah, dan lontong) pun menyemangati. "Ayuoh dong!! Kok gak bersemangat gitu sih?! Mana semangat muda lu!!"

Naruto sigh. "Ah, jadi gw kudu gimana dong? Yah, secara sih… Hinata itu kan cantik, pinter, dan banyak fansnya lagi. Udah gitu saingan gw berat banget…"

"Emang saingan lu segede apa? Kok berat?" tanya Tenten.

"Segede Ade Namnung!!"

"Busyeeett! Itu sih bukan orang, tapi gajah bengkak yang lagi hamil namenye!!" Kiba… Kiba… masih seneng aja ngata'in orang… padahal Ade Namnung kan bukan gajah? Tapi Gorila… -ngangguk2 mikirin yang gak penting-

"Yang jadi masalah… gimana gw ngajak Hinata-chan party bwat besok yaa…??"

Tenten yang lagi minum es cendol pun muncrat. "Brruuuuhh!! Party apaan? Kok gw baru denger?"

"Sialan lo! Enak banget muncrat ke muka gw! Liat nih! Muka gw yang udah ganteng jadi luntur lagi kan?!" Seru Lee protes.

"Ya ilaah, Lee! Muka lo tuh dicari di Pasar Baru juga banyak! Kagak usah mikir cape2 kalo muka lo rusak…" Kiba dengan bahagia dunia akhirat mengatai Lee. Lee hanya monyongin bibirnya tanda menyerah.

"Besok itu ada party valentine. Pesta dansa dan diwajibkan membawa pasangannya masing-masing," kata seseorang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan logat tinggi dan angkuh.

"Suara nyebelin dan bebal itu…" Naru nengok bwat mastiin. "Sasuke?"

"Huh," kata Sasuke. "Lagian, Hinata yang kamu bicara'in gak akan pernah pergi sama kamu. Sorry, tapi dia lebih milih gw jadi pasangannya. Iya kan? Hinata?"

"I-iya," kata Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Kapan munculnya?? Perasaan tadi cuman ada Saskey?? Jangan-jangan… ha.. han.. han… HANSSIPP!!

"Temme! Loe seenaknya aja sih! Jadi anak jangan belagu!! Grrr… sialan loe!" Naru pun bersiap menyerang, "tahan gw! Tahan gw!" temen-temennya pun menahan dia. Biar rada keren gitu…

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. "Ja ne, loser…" ia berlalu pergi diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Huh," kata Naruto kesal. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia pun nyengir. Ada suatu ide yang jarang banget mampir ke otaknya. Ia celingak-celinguk kayak orang kesetanan. "Eh, eh, eh,"

"Apaan si lu, ah? Kayak orang gila gitu?! Gw tau lo patah hati, tapi jangan kayak gitu dong!" seru Neji protes.

"Biarin aja dia kayak gitu. Kata dokter, dia emang selalu kambuh setiap 7 jam sekali…" kata Kiba.

"Emang dokter mana?" tanya Tenten.

Kiba ngangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sialan loe pade! Bukannya bantuin gw! Malah ngata'in gw!" Naru pun stress, eh, protes. "Eh, Kankuro kakak kelas kita itu kelas berapa sih?"

"Ngapain lu nanyain banci kaleng gila tata rias kayak gitu?" tanya Lee.

"Gw ada ide bwat ngerjain Saske yang bau itu! Apalagi dya ama Hinata! Yikes…! Kagak cocok! Cocokan gw!!"

"Narsis amat sih loe jadi orang?" Tenten nampiling Naru. "Eh, ngmongin party… gw pasangan ama sapa ye?"

"Ehem," Neji berdehem. Neji blushing sambil berdehem dua sampe tiga kali. Tenten belum menangkap maksud laknat Neji.

"Kira-kira ame siapa ya…?" Tenten masih belum menyadari hal itu. Neji yang kesal karena udah berdehem kenceng gak dihiraukan juga, ia pun megang pipi tenten dan nempelin dahinya sama dahi Tenten.

"Sama GW!!" kata Neji geram. Tenten yang blushing cuman nurut aja.

"Eh? I-iya…" katanya nurut.

"Bagus!" kata Neji berpestapora sambil megang-megang kepala Tenten.

"Eh, iya, Lee. Loe gimana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Gw? Sama Gaara ajah…" kata Lee.

"WHHAAAAAATTSSS??" seru yang laen kaget.

"Lee!! Sejak kapan loe jadi gay bin homo gitu?!" seru Naruto.

"Yee… lu mikirnya jorok ah! Maksud gw, gw perginya ama Gaara! Kalo pasangan sih gw juga punya!!"

"O… buled…" kata Naru dan yang laen.

"Ya iyalah O buled! Masa' O kotak?!" Kata Lee darah tinggi.

"Udah ah! Banyak bacot lu!" seru Naruto membelokkan, "Kasih tahu gw sekarang juga kelas berapa tuh orang gila?"

"Kankuro maksud loe?" tanya Tenten. Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Perasaan lu enak gak, Nar?" tanya Lee.

"Enggak,"

Neji mengambil ancang-ancang kayak atlit bersiap lari. "Orangnye dibelakang elo! NGAAACIIIIRRRRRRR!!" Anak-anak yang lain pun ikut ngacir mengikuti Neji.

"What?" tanya Naru yang cengok dan ditinggalkan sendiri. Naru menengokkan kepalanya dengan enggan, tapi kepaksa dengan wajah pucat. "Go…gomen…?" katanya spontan.

_Kretek… kreteek…_ Kankuro merefleksikan sendi-sendi jari jemarinya. "Siapa yang kayak orang gila…?" auranya melebur dengan udara di sekitar Naruto sangking hebatnya.

"_Tada Joke nandattebayou…_" Kata Naru keringet dingin.

**Sfx:** _BUAGHHH! BUGG-BUGG! BLAAAAARRRRR!!_

**Bersambung…**

_**A/N:**_

_Beginilah fanfik ke dua belas ku. Ngomong-ngomong aku punya berita sedih… .hiks.hiks. berita duka, telah meninggalnya zimshuver4ever (berita bohong, pemirsa). Dan saat ini, telah saya ganti dengan diri saya sendiri dengan nama baru… Ashoudan.Zimmer. Banyak orang yang kebingungan, tapi sekali lagi…_

_ASHOUDAN ZIMMER ITUH SAMA DENGAN ZIMSHUVER4EVER!!_

_Ehem, Cuma namanya aja dikerenin dikit. _

_Terima Kasih. Wassalam._

_**Lowongan**_

_Perhatian! Apabila anda merasa kulit anda putih, mulus, sehat, dan juga sama sekali tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, maka andalah yang kami cari untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan menghubungi kami, Wassalam._

_Salam hangat, __Panitia Qurban__._

Bagi anda yang memiliki ide-ide seperti contoh di atas, silahkan kirim lewat review. Bagi yang mengirim, anda akan mendapatkan hadiah kata 'Selamat!' dan berhak mengikuti lowongan di atas dengan gratis tanpa membayar.

_**Mau review? Silahkan klik tombol di bawah ini…**_


End file.
